Mario and Spyro: The Shadow World (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Mario and Spyro: The Shadow World written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Shadow Realm". Plot (At Cliff Town, a fiesta is being held. The dragons are playing on the piñata as the armadillos are doing the limbo and cooking some fresh soup. The radio is on as the background song "Don't Stop The Party" by Pitbull was playing in the party.) *Kamikaze Tribesmen: Get ready to party! And it's time to do the limbo! (A portal open as Spyro, Sparx, Flame, Ember and Bandit arrive at the town) *Spyro: Wow, this place hasn't aged at all. *Sparx: It aged like milk. *Bandit: Welcome to the fiesta. Let's go grab some nachos and tacos like a Cinco de Mayo party. *Flame: Didn't we ate lunch already? *Spyro: I'm going to grab myself a burrito. *Sparx: Mexican food, yum. *Ember: Wait for me guys. *Bandit: Let's grab something to eat. (At the food stand) *Sparx: I can smell the chicken tenders from here. *Spyro: Good old chicken. *Bandit: I love how they make their churros. *Ember: They're so tasty. *Sparx: Oh boy, french fries! *Spyro: Sparx, you already have some at the park! *Sparx: Aw man. *Spyro: Don't you ever poop on the wings like a butterfly does. *Sparx: I better find a bathroom somewhere. *Flame: Come on guys, they have good soup from that orange lady. *Spyro: Let's go try some of that. *Ember: Yummy yummy. (At the soup stand) *Orange Lady: Who want tomato soup? Come and get your tomato soup! *Bandit: Ah, i love tomato soup. Four each. *Orange Lady: Ah, Bandit. Coming right up. *Sparx: Man, i am having fun right now! *Spyro: But you're not doing anything. *Sparx: What did i do that was wrong? *Spyro: No. Just stick with the group and stop messing around, okay? *Sparx: Yes. Fine, i'll stick with the group. *Orange Lady: Soup is ready. *Bandit: Oh boy. *Ember: I love the special table they added. *Flame *smell the soup* Ah, tomato. *Spyro: Let's drink up. *drink the soup* *Bandit: *drink the soup* Good and healthy drink. *Sparx: Ooh. *Orange Lady: Don't drink from the pot! *Sparx: Sorry. *Ember: *drink the soup* Let's go check out the desert part. *Bandit: Yeee haw! It does feel like a wild west already. *Spyro: It's good to have some fun. Come on over to the desert. *Bandit: Okay. I feel like a cowboy. (At the desert) *Spyro: So Bandit, where is your family from? *Bandit: We came from the desert. From the high hills to Cliff Town, we moved there since the Shadow Realm trapped us there. *Spyro: Shadow Realm? *Sparx: That place is already abandoned like four years ago. *Flame: No one likes the Shadow Realm. *Ember: Everyone almost died there from the monsters. *Bandit: Nah, it's not gonna happen ever again. *Spyro: You know the fiesta is right next to us. Why are we leaving the fiesta? *Bandit: I want to show you something with you guys. *Spyro: Okay, what about it? *Bandit: Just follow me. *Flame: Are we going on a field trip, or a vacation? *Bandit: It's not a field trip, that strange platform lies on the cliff of the desert. *Spyro: I thought it is a cliff place since it's called Cliff Town. What's up with you? *Bandit: It's just a town, duh. And second, the desert is long. *Spyro: Fine. I'll take it from here. *Bandit: Good point there dragon boy. (In the high cliffs) *Flame: Is this the place you want to send us to? *Bandit: Yes. I saw some strange power on the ground. *Spyro: Was that the shadow platform to warp to the Shadow Realm a few years ago? *Bandit: I don't know. Just keep going til you found it. *Sparx: I can hear it. It sound like lightning. *Flame: Look like thunder in the ground. *Spyro: Let me check. *Ember: Wait, you can't go all alone. *Spyro: I want to check it out for myself. *Bandit: Maybe we can go all together. We're a team together. *Spyro: But i didn't make this team up. *Sparx: Me too. *Flame: I can feel it. *Bandit: Keep going guys, we are just right here. *Spyro: Oh look, that shadow platform portal still works, huh? *Bandit: I thought the Sorcerer was dead. Look like that thing still works. *Ember: I'm scared that the portal is gonna take us to the Shadow Realm. *Sparx: I have a bad feeling about this. *Spyro: Let's take a look and see. *Bandit: Look like a glowing lava lamp on the botton side. *Spyro: Oh my, it's glowing. *Ember: Let's stand on it to take a look. (The gang stepped on the portal and warped the gang to the Shadow Realm to the alternative twisted side of the high cliffs of Cliff Town) *Spyro: Whoa, what was that? *Flame: This place look weird. What did we do? *Ember: We're in another dimension. *Bandit: Eek! We're in the Shadow Realm. *Sparx: I told you we're not allowed to go there. *Spyro: Where are the monsters at? Let's follow them. *Bandit: I got your back on you dragon. *Spyro: Follow me. (Back in the Dragon Kingdom, outside of the university in the table where Tomas and Cho Lei are eating lunch) *Tomas: The new generation of dragons is still continuing. I wonder what the futures hold if the Sorcerer came back? *Cho Lei: We have been waiting for three years for him to come back. I don't know what is going on around the world. *Tomas: I'll let my dragon elders know that the Sorcerer's next attack might be around one of the universes. *Cho Lei: Like Avalar? *Tomas: Yes. Every villain want to rule the world. Red was controlled by the power of the Sorcerer once. *Cho Lei: How long he was a villain for? *Tomas: For almost a year. He has been a good friend of mine. Look like the world is back in peace since the Dark Gems spread all over the world from the gnorcs. *Isaak: Hey Elder Tomas. *Tomas: Isaak, what do you need? *Isaak: Ragnar needs you and the rest of the dragon elders. Bring in Red, Magnus, Titan and Astor to the Dragon Temple to have a talk about warping to dimensions. *Tomas: I thought we have the Professor letting Spyro to warp into the Mushroom Universe. *Isaak: No he didn't. Spyro didn't even went to the Mushroom Universe before, or it was on a Halloween day in 2006. *Tomas: That was two years ago. *Isaak: Never mind. Go get Red, Magnus, Titan and Astor and see Ragnar at the Dragon Temple. *Tomas: You got it my old friend. *Cho Lei: How long are you going to be there for? *Tomas: There have to be a talk about this. Ever since the Sorcerer invaded our world, we need to be more careful about letting monsters in our world. *Isaak: That's right my friend. Nothing than cutting up a giant crab's leg to cook up a meal for dinner. *Tomas: I'll be back my friends. *Cho Lei: I'll catch you up on a later date. *Tomas: We will Cho Lei. It just takes some time. *Isaak: Oh my, look like i need a lunch break as well. Time to grab some crabs and shrimps. (Back at the Shadow Realm in the dark side of Cliff Town) *Bandit: Where all the people at? *Spyro: I don't know. We're in a alternative universe! *Flame: The dragon is right. *Ember: I know what this place is all about. *Sparx: But we're getting the hell out of here. *Spyro: Those monsters are going to pay for this. Let's find a way out of here. *Bandit: Look like a twisted side of the universe. Come on guys, we're out the rocks. (A lookout spy on the heroes in the cliff) *Bandit: Is it me or someone didn't set up a fiesta while we were doing the same things in our world. *Spyro: Does it look like the mirror dimension to you? *Bandit: Um, no. *Sparx: Uh, i see a monster. *Spyro: What it is Sparx? *Sparx: A lookout is crawling over the cliff. *Flame: What lookout? *Ember: A new lookout place? *Sparx: No! Those deformed monsters! *Bandit: It's getting closer to them. (A lookout appear as the three long legs appear from the purple goo and rise up by landing in the ground to scare the heroes) *Sparx: The monsters are here! Let's get out of here! *Flame: Fly away! (The lookout and three long legs chase the heroes in the desert) *Sparx: I told you this realm has monsters. *Spyro: It's dangerous. Why did i touched this portal in the first place? *Ember: The monsters got our attention. Now it's your fault! *Spyro: It's not my fault that Sparx let the monsters in to chase after us. *Sparx: That wasn't my idea. *Bandit: Run away from the beasts! We're gonna die! *Spyro: We won't die. We will escape in time. *Bandit: Now into the high cliffs boy. (In the high caves) *Bandit: Where's the portal boy? *Spyro: *stand on the portal* Make it work, make it work, come on. Work it out! *Flame: Wait for us! *Sparx: Yeah! Let's stand on the portal. *Ember: All together! (The gang stand on the portal and teleported back to the reality world in Cliff Town) *Spyro: Oof. That was a close one. *Sparx: Poof. We almost got killed by the monsters. *Bandit: We have to warn everyone about this! *Spyro: We can't. We better not tell secrets to everyone in the whole town. *Sparx: It's a spoiler alert. *Flame: Yeah. Keep it to yourself. No telling secrets to others. *Bandit: Ok pals. You own me. *Ember: Of course we own you. *Spyro: Can we go back to the fiesta to drink more soup? *Bandit: Oh sure. I'm hungry for soup. *Sparx: You don't eat the soup. You drink the soup. *Spyro: It's either both of them Sparx. *Sparx: Oh brother. *Flame: Let's go have more fun at the fiesta back at the town. *Bandit: Fine. We're going back and we're never going back to the portal ever again. *Ember: Deal. Let's go. (At the art festival in the Dragon Village, Astor and Nevin are painting a picture together as Astor is painting a picture of Tree Tops as Nevin is painting a picture of the Ice Cavern) *Nevin: Ah, almost there. Need the ruff on the paint. There you go. Safe and sound. *Astor: Ugh! Those stupid trees won't dry out as mud. *Nevin: Mud doesn't dry my friend. The paint and ink does. *Astor: Why do you alway have your paint dry as perfect? Mine suck! *flame the painting board* *Nevin: Whoa. You don't have to be stressed out if you failed. *Astor: Ha ha! Mine is perfect, i win. *Nevin: But you burned it. You blew it. *Astor: Gah! *punch the painting* I'm done. You win, now you own me a buck of cash. *Nevin: But you pay me money for a painting challenge. You can't do it on your own. It's just for decision. *Astor: I hate this stupid festival. Everyone got their art talent going on by famous artists. Mine is a bit cringeworthy and all you do is make perfect pictures of the universe. *Nevin: No need to complain like a elder. *Astor: I'm already a elder. If Gnasty Gnorc was alive, i hope he turn you to stone again. *Nevin: Don't ask me about that ugly monster. He trapped me in the castle with that pumpkin ripper. *Tomas: Hello my friends, i am here for Astor. *Astor: Astor, whatever. That's me. *Nevin: Tomas, my man. *Tomas: Look like you have some good pictures to show. *Nevin: Famous just like my father and his father. *Tomas: You have a grandfather, right? He is the one to invent the art festival to everyone. *Nevin: He made it all along when i wasn't born yet. My grandfather died on the day of his annual gem festival. We should never do one of these ever again. *Astor: Good for you. Why do you have to be so rude. *Tomas: Astor, stop that nonsense! We have a meeting to go to. *Astor: Stupid meetings, i'm ain't going this time. *Tomas: Express your feelings. The bad emoticons will go away in your head. *Nevin: Am i invited to the meeting? *Tomas: You're fine Nevin. Keep making pictures and have a nice day. *Astor: Goodbye old friend, hope we never have a challenge of these ever again. I just wasted my money on this. *Nevin: Then have a refund with Moneybags. *Astor: He sell gems! Not real money! *Lindar: Excuse me green dragon, you need to leave now or i'm calling the security to kick you out. *Astor: Kick me out as a dragon elder? Fine! I'm out. *Lindar: Man, the screaming has to stop in my face. *Nevin: Don't listen to him, he's just rude. *Tomas: Safety first. *Lindar: I'm going to bring in a new paintboard by the way since he burned the paint out of it. (At the swimming pool, Titan, Nils and Bubba are relaxing in the water) *Titan: Just take a step at a time. Feel the breeze of the water. *Nils: Look like i need a vacation at the village. My twin brother is going to do some business at the Town Square while we chill out in the swimming pool. *Bubba: Pretty long line there. I feel strong in here. *Titan: You're stoked about this? *Bubba: Um? Yeah, pretty much fun than swimming in the Misty Bog. *Nils: We got a lot of catching to do. *Titan: My friends, i wish we can get more people in the water. People just like to relax on the bench in the nice feeling of the sun. *Nils: But summer is already over. *Titan: Aw shucks. I just have to wait 'til next year. *Tomas: Hey Titan. *Titan: Hello my friends, come in the water. *Astor: I'm not going to touch the cold water myself. *Tomas: We need you to come. We have a meeting with Ragnar. He need us for a special plan. *Titan: A special plant? Ooh, i would love to plant some at my new home. *Astor: Not a plant, a plan! Why isn't he hearing so well? *Titan: A plan. I get it. *Nils: A plan, i get it. *Bubba: Are you leaving? *Titan: Yes my friends. Goodbye for now, i have to go see my councils. *get off the pool* *Tomas: Made it in time. Now we need to get Magnus and Red so we can go to the temple. *Titan: Okay then. Who want to clean off my wings? *Astor: Ew. Not cleaning your wings. *Tomas: I'm fine. *Titan: Good. We're safe and ready to go. *Bubba: Go tell Magnus i say hi. *Titan: I will my friend. *Nils: Good luck, you're gonna need it. *Titan: Let's go my friends. *Astor: Ugh, who need a old man who can't hear a single thing when closer to them? (At the library, Magnus is checking out the books) *Magnus: Let me see, How Hot is My Breath? Nope, that book is old. What other books should i read? *Tomas: Magnus, we're here for you. *Magnus: Oh hello Tomas, are you going to check out a book for yourself. *Tomas: No. We need you for the Dragon Temple. Ragnar have something to say for us. *Magnus: Are we in trouble? *Tomas: No. We are not in trouble. We're just here for a reason and some important news to show. *Astor: Reading is boring. Nah, i'm ain't reading a comic book for myself. *Titan: A cosmic book? Wow, i didn't know they have these type of books in space. *Astor: Now you can't hear good again! *Titan: I hear a bug on the floor? *Astor: Gah! Why haven't you go to the doctor yet to get your ear problems done. *Magnus: Guys, you can't complain in here. *whisper* They're studying and reading. *Tomas: What is the point of being quiet haven't you learn yet? *Gunnar: Guys, no talking. This is a library. *Tomas: We're about to leave now. *Magnus: Oh thank you so much. *Gunnar: Good. Now keep it going. I have a few books to check out. *Astor: Finally, this place should have gone out of business in the first place. (Outside of the Dragon Village, they headed to the temple portables) *Magnus: I wonder where Red could be? *Tomas: He has class with the young dragons. We're going to pick him up since his class is about to be dismissed. *Astor: I hate teaching in school. I was a substitute teacher once in my life. *Titan: A sub sandwich for a store? *Astor: No. You're not hearing what i said. *Tomas: Just let me relax for a bit. *Titan: Oh. I see his classroom on the other side of the portables. *Tomas: It's not just a classroom, it's a temple. Let's check what Red is doing right now. (In the temple classroom portable) *Red: So far, we learned much on how to defend from a gnorc attack. Second of all, stay away from the dinosaurs! They're never good, but attack other dragons around. *Yin: Ooh. I thought Spyro was the one to torch Ripto up his butt. *Yang: Yeah. I wish i was a hero. *Red: Yin and Yang, pay attention! *Yin: Sorry. *Red: By the way, whatever you learned today from training class, be sure to prepare for the Sorcerer's return. Class dismissed. (The bell ring as the kids leave class) *Yin: Oh boy, school's out. *Yang: It's only fall. *Yin: Awww. I wish my summer is back. *Tomas: Excuse me, coming through. Hello Red. *Red: Elder Tomas. *Tomas: No need to call me an elder. We're here to pick you up. *Red: For what? Going shopping for eggs? *Tomas: No. Ragnar need us. We have a meeting with him right now. *Magnus: Come on my boy. School is over for now. *Red: Okay. I'll be on my own. *Astor: Alright, chop chop. School is over and let's get it over already! *Titan: There's no need to shout my friend. *Astor: I am not your friend. (Back at Cliff Town, Spyro and the gang return to the fiesta of the town) *Spyro: Should we warn everyone about this? *Bandit: No. Let's not worry about that for now. *Spyro: Ok. No worries. *Fransisco: Hey Bandit. *Pablo: It's you. *Bandit: My friends, you made it. *Sofia: We were so worried about you. *Bandit: I just made it in time. I was here eariler with Spyro, Flame, Ember and Sparx. *Sparx: You know, we were playing a game of tag. *Sofia: Oh. *Isabel: I used to play tag as a kid. *Spyro: Me too. Look like we're not doing that type fo stuff anymore. *Fransisco: Well, wanna grab a taco from the taco stand? *Bandit: I'm all stuffed. *Spyro: Me too. We just ate. *Sparx: Man, my tummy's growling like a bear. *Spyro: You just ate Sparx. *Sparx: Whoops. My bad. *Bandit: Let's go hang out at the jacuzzi. *Pablo: Sure. No problem, let's go. *Flame: Right back at ya. (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom in Peach's Castle) *Goombella: I love this castle. It's like a museum and this is my first time coming here. Also, i see a bust of you. *Peach: Oh. The castle is just perfect as always. *Toadbert: Alway remember, the castle get destroyed every year by evil forces, by boogity! *Goombella: Whoa, i didn't know the castle would be destroyed all year. *Toadsworth: We have to hire construction workers to rebuild the castle fresh and new like what the X-Nauts did before in 2004. *Peach: I should forget about these bad guys. *Toad: Hey guys, Mario and Luigi are coming back! *Goombella: Mario? (Mario and Luigi park their karts in the statue of Princess Peach) *Mario: Aw, Princess Peach. *Luigi: Are you daydreaming again? *Mario: No. *Luigi: Aw. I wish Daisy was here. *Goombella: *open the door* Mario! Luigi! *Mario: Goombella? *Goombella: It's you guys. It been so long since i haven't seen you guys. *Luigi: It alway been since our last adventure. *Peach: You guys are back. How was the pasta festival? *Mario: Yummy. *Luigi: We didn't ate the whole pasta festival. We try some of their pasta and bread out. *Mario: The pizza is the cheesy part of the festival. No one even likes the crust as-a well. *Goombella: But i love eating people pizza crusts even when they didn't finish eating the whole meal. *Luigi: Just like a steak in a bone? *Goombella: Not quite sure. *Toad: Oh Mario and Luigi, did you left some pasta for us? *Mario: No. We ate them all. *Toad: What? *Toadette: I almost forget tickets, but i went to see a movie instead. *Toadbert: Tickets are expensive nowadays, except for tuesdays, by boogity! *Mario: Do you really have to say it all the time? *Toadbert: No. What's wrong? *Mario: Nothing. *Toadbert: Good for you. I'll see about that, by boogity. *Luigi: He said it again! *Toadsworth: Quit joking around. Now since we have united at last, we can go on a picnic or go to the park. *Mario: But we just ate. *Luigi: I'm a full. *Goombella: Nah, i just ate a cheeseburger at McGoomba's. *Luigi: Something seem strange in the sky/ *Goombella: What is it? *Luigi: We almost hear a earthquake by our arrival. And the clouds seem to zoom off a bit like dust. *Goombella: Something is not right about this world. (Back in the sky, the Sorcerer is flying on his way to Peach's castle. Kylie Koopa is still holding the Sorcerer on his back) *Sorcerer: Where is the red and green plumbers? *Kylie: You keep mentioning it like a lot of times! *Sorcerer: I know where these guys are. They just went outside of the castle. *Kylie: You don't know anything about the castle. *Sorcerer: Yes i do. I have a sensing power to locate the heroes. Here i go! (On the Sorcerer's arrival, Luigi is seeing the clouds moving) *Luigi: Guys, go back outside. *Peach: What? *Luigi: I see mosquitos outside. Man, they pinch too much. *Goombella: I don't see anything. *Luigi: I see one. Let's go. Everyone inside. *Mario: Fine. Let's a go. (As the gang went inside, the Sorcerer arrive at the castle) *Sorcerer: Ah ha. I found it. *Kylie: They didn't see you. Drop me down now. *Sorcerer: *grab Kylie on his back* Oh sure. I have a special place for you. *throw Kylie to the castle* (Inside of the castle, Kylie crashes through the ceiling of the castle and land on the floor) *Mario: Kylie? *Luigi: What was that? *Kylie: Mario, Luigi. I need to warn you. *Mario: What is it? *Luigi: We didn't pay our bills? *Goombella: Pay taxes? *Kylie: No. Not about bills and taxes. A new threat is coming. He's already here. *Mario: It's Bowser. *Luigi: He's back again. *Kylie: Not just Bowser. The Sorcerer. *Peach: The Sorcerer? *Sorcerer: *crash the door* Yes! Of course it's me. *Luigi: What is that dinosaur head doing here? *Sorcerer: I'm a dragon. I am the Sorcerer and i finally found you all. *Toadsworth: How do you know about us? *Toadette: We never met you. *Sorcerer: I was brought here to destroy you all. Since my banish in the Dragon Kingdom, i am going to wreck this planet apart. *Mario: You were banish from the Dragon Kingdom? *Luigi: By who? *Sorcerer: Spyro. *Mario: Spyro? *Luigi: It can't be him. He got older already, hasn't he? *Sorcerer: He never looked the same. Now let's fight. *Mario: We don't wanna fight you. We want answers. *Sorcerer: Okay. I'll give you one. *punch Luigi* *Luigi: Ooh. That's not an answer. It's a punch. *Sorcerer: I knew i was lying. *kick Luigi to the wall* *Mario: Hey! *Sorcerer: You're dead! *fight Mario* *Mario: *fireball on the Sorcerer* *Sorcerer: THE FIRE! IT'S HOT! *Mario: *kick the Sorcerer to the wall* *Peach: Ah! *Mario: Guys, go! We'll take care of this monster. *Sorcerer: I am not a monster! *Kylie: *get up* Go Mario, beat him to death. *Luigi: *get up* Oh yeah, fight fight fight. *Sorcerer: *use his staff to shoot some dark balls at the wall* *Mario: What are you-a doing?! *Sorcerer: Let the darkness rise from the Shadow Realm. *Mario: Shadow Realm? *Sorcerer: *use his magic powers to open to the Shadow Realm as he pushes Mario to the Shadow Realm to a alternative dark twisted of the castle* *Luigi: Mario! *jump to the Shadow Realm* (At the Shadow Realm, Mario is stucked in there as the Sorcerer came to fight Mario) *Mario: *kick the Sorcerer in the face* *Sorcerer: Ow! *light hit on Mario* *Mario: Eek! *Luigi: *jump from the portal and kick the Sorcerer's back* *Sorcerer: Hey! *Luigi: You want me? Now you have to fight me! *Sorcerer: *fight Luigi* *Luigi: *jump and jump on the Sorcerer* *Sorcerer: Watch it. *Mario: *punch the Sorcerer to the wall* *Luigi: Mario, back to the portal. *Mario: Stay here. *jump to the portal back to reality with Luigi* (Back in reality, Peach and her friends are safe outside) *Toadbert: Is anyone alright? *Peach: Yes we are. *Toadsworth: I didn't know that a stranger find us here. *Toad: I don't want to die. *Toadette: Me too. *Goombella: Don't worry, they will take care of him. (Back inside of the castle) *Kylie: Are you guys alright? *Luigi: Yes we are. *Mario: We are fine still. *Luigi: Uh oh, he's back again. *Sorcerer: *jump from the portal of the Shadow Realm and close the portals* You didn't close the portal in time. *Luigi: Oops. *Mario: Die! *fight the Sorcerer* *Kylie: It can't be happening. Why is he still here? *Luigi: I don't know. We're all gonna die! *Mario: *fire punch on the Sorcerer by hitting the wall* *Sorcerer: Fool. You shouldn't learn yourself a lesson. *Mario: Any last words? First of all, we alway take down bad guys destroying our castle like Bowser. *Sorcerer: Don't worry, i'll be back. *use his staff to teleport to the Dark Dimension* *Mario: What did he do? *Luigi: He escaped. *Kylie: It can't be happening. We have to tell everyone about this. (Back outside, Mario, Luigi and Kylie warn the group) *Luigi: He escaped. *Peach: Oh no. *Toadsworth: You guys are suppose to kill him, not let him live forever. *Kylie: There have to be a better way to stop him. *Mario: I think i know someone. I hope we can get back to the Dragon Kingdom to warn Spyro about this news. *Luigi: The Sorcerer just escaped and he could be heading to the Dragon Kingdom in general. *Toadsworth: Look like i have to take you guys back to the Dragon Kingdom to save Spyro's world again. Let's go. *Mario: Look like it's about time. *Kylie: I hoping on you guys to save the world again. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Spyro: The Shadow World (Chapter 3) Previous: Mario and Spyro: The Shadow World (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff